ET
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: He was a gruesome looking fellow. His skin was dark and murky in color but his body itself was well built. Muscles piled on each other and fitted nicely around his form. Minus the dark skin and he would be delicious!


Title: E.T (Requested FF)

Paring: SasuSaku

Haruno Sakura hated the smell of antiseptic. It always tickled her nose in the wrong way making her twist her face into disgusted expressions. But apparently it was necessary to purify the area from contamination.

'Tsk.' Sakura thought, 'The only contaminators here are our own selves.'

She briskly walked through the halls of the building and had to remind herself that it was more than a simple building. In fact, it was a containment for extraterrestrial. Sakura sighed heavily at the thought of the word. Who would have thought that other individuals really existed outside earth? She should consider herself blessed to be able to see these 'creatures' from another world but instead Sakura felt as if she was trapped, contained, a prisoner just like these extraterrestrials.

She was nothing special among the ranks in the base. In fact she her line of authority was the lowest of the low. She was a mere guard who may get lucky and actually engaged in combat with an extraterrestrial. Of course that was if there weren't any other higher ups beside her at the time of the breach. Her life was a total boring mess!

As she walked towards the containment center, she laughed bitterly in her mind. This organization was supposed to be great but could never seem to hold on to more than one extraterrestrial. It always managed to escape before they could do any 'serious' work on it.

'Fools.'

Their idea of serious work is to sit down and attempt to interrogate this new found species which never work out because they could never get the alien to speak for their 'all so powerful and great' language translator to do its job. If they were really serious in understanding these aliens, they should update their technology and prepare to stretch out a friendly hand but do they do this. No! Of course not! All humans believe in is war and anything that is foreign in their mind must be coming to start a war with the influential planet earth.

Sakura cursed in her mind again. She couldn't understand why no one else could seem to think like she did or at least understand where she was coming from. But no all they thought about was 'war!', 'war!' and more stupid 'war!' Sakura inserted her data card and listened to the automatic locks open with a creaky noise. The door hissed open and Sakura rolled her eyes. Everything she came here it felt like she was watching a really bad alien movie were everything is way too dramatic that the whole meaning of the movie is lost.

She stepped inside and listened to the door shut itself with a creak and hiss. She walked ahead to their largest containment center where their only extraterritorial was. She felt her heart speed up when she saw him. He was a gruesome looking fellow. His skin was dark and murky in color but his body itself was well built. Muscles piled on each other and fitted nicely around his form. Minus the dark skin and he would be delicious! Her jade orbs examined the rest of his body. His hair was spiked at all ends and was a hideous shade of blue but at the same time, it looked soft like a little marshmallow. Sakura bet that she could run her fingers through his hair over and over and it will never lose its volume or shape just like a marshmallow. From his back there were wings like hands then often clenched and unclenched itself. Sakura was in awe by it especially since she could see the bone pushing against the skin to prove that it was a strong was durable.

Then he turned to face her and Sakura her heart stop beating. His eyes were glowing red like little rubies careful shaped and placed to form the iris. She gasped as she trailed down his beautifully craved face. He had a strange star mark stretching across his nose. It was black in color but Sakura still found it intriguing. Sakura couldn't decide if this new species was a demon or an angel. She continued to examine him until she couldn't stand. She didn't have to worry about him seeing her for the mirror was one way line of sight. She could see him but he couldn't see her or so she thought.

About four hours into her guard duty, she noticed that he had started to walk about.

'That's normal.' She told herself and ignored it until she heard the translator income begin to let out static. She stood up and walked towards it. She pressed the large green button and listened. There were only mutters at first but then his voice rang out clear in their language.

"Sakura."

She gasped and stumbled away from the device. Her name was called again. It sounded so seductive when he said it as if he was carefully rolling each letter off the tip of his tongue. She gasped again and stood up shakily. She would turn off the device while she was here. Sakura knew all too well she wouldn't be able to handle another wave of him calling her name again.

Soon, her shift ended and as another guard came in, Sakura fled from the room. After that, she suffered from two sleepless nights because every time she closed her eyes, she saw him staring at her and heard his voice calling her name. After those two nights, she was called on guard duty again.

Sakura walked towards her post with two heavy feet and a weight on her head. She really didn't want to go but how could she refuse to do her job. As she reached the door, she did the same old routine again and entered the room. He was there as always. The other guard winked at her before actually leaving. Sakura sucked down the urge not to punch him to oblivion. She took her seat and argued with her thoughts on what she should do before actually getting up and walking towards the translator.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him.

She watched him get up and looked around the room as if trying to figure out where exactly the voice was coming from.

"I just do." He replied almost cockily. She huffed at his reply.

"That's not the answer I was looking for?" Sakura hissed out. She swore she heard him chuckle.

"Too bad." He replied tauntingly. Sakura wanted to shriek into the device just to spite him but held back her anger. She needed information.

"Where are you here?" she asked.

"Searching." He replied quickly.

"For what?" she continued.

"Who." He replied.

Sakura paused. 'Who?' was that what he said? What did he mean by 'who' and then it hit her.

"Someone!" She said all too excitedly, "You're looking for someone!"

"Ah." Was his only reply.

"Who?" she asked mimicking his previous answer.

He stood up with a wide smirk on his face. "Sakura." He said and she gasped.

She moved away from the device and settled into a chair. Sakura stayed like that for a good hour before she had the courage to stand again. She was going to try to speak to him again when all the alarms started going wild. She backed away from the device as the door burst open and the two best interrogators ran into the room arms and ready. If Sakura remembered correctly the men were Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi. She moved aside as Ibiki jumped towards the translator device.

"YOU!" he bellowed, "What the hell is that outside our building! That huge red eye!" He didn't reply. Inoichi approached Sakura and kindly told her that she may leave. Sakura nodded and bowed at her superior before walking out of the room.

She remained outside for an hour until the two men came out of the room. Ibiki was seething red with anger while his associate was much calmer.

"You may continue your duty." Inoichi told her.

Sakura reentered the room and looked around. The place was a mess now and the only chair in the room was broken apart on the floor. She gulped and walked towards the translator device.

"You talked to me but not to them?" she asked.

He looked at her. "They are below me."

"And I'm not?" she asked.

His smirk was the only reply she got. Sakura breathed out and leaned against the wall.

"Let me see you." He demanded. Sakura jumped at his voice. "Why?" she asked. "Hn." He grunted in reply. Her mind started spinning on what she should do and then after five painstaking minutes, she decided to do a trade.

"I'll let you see me if you answer my questions." Sakura remarked. She heard a soft grunt and she smiled. "Okay who are you?" she asked. "Something you will never understand." He replied. Sakura chewed on her lower lip. He was giving her answers but not the ones she wanted to hear. "What's your name?" she decided to ask.

He stood up and spread his hands across the glass. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke." she repeated testing how it sounded on her tongue.

"Let me see you!" Sasuke said almost desperately. "I…" Sakura said unsure what she should do. "Let me see you!" he repeated again sounding twice as desperate now.

Sakura in her panicky state quickly pushed the button that would remove the large mirror that was stopping him from seeing her. She then walked in front of it.

Sasuke watched her carefully as if he was examining her. "Ah." He breathed out, "I've found you Sakura."

His words were like a blow to the heart. What did he mean he had found her? Suddenly, she could feel her heart beating twice as fast against her chest. She reminded to herself that when she came here she had no memory of who she was except her name and she was found beaten and bruise outside the base. Now here comes some alien that knows her name and said that he has found her. Did that mean something?

Sakura looked at him, his taunting red eyes pulling her closer. It was hypothesizing. She walked closer and stared into his eyes. Pictures flew through her mind and a single tear slid down her cheeks.

'No!' she thought.

The doors burst open again. Guards surrounded Sakura.

"Get away Sakura-san." One called to her but she didn't hear him. The leader of the group noticed that Sakura seemed hypothesized by Sasuke and shouted to his men. "Turn on the gas! Put that monster to sleep!"

That caught Sakura's attention and she screamed, "Please don't!" she leaped at the man who was open to release the gas into the room where Sasuke was. They both stumble away from the device. Sakura scrambled to her feet and rushed towards the controls and slammed down on the button to open the door. The guards saw what she was doing and got ready to open fire on Sasuke.

"Don't!" she screamed again and rushed to Sasuke's side as one gun fired off. Everyone froze as Sakura leapt in front of Sasuke and the shot hit her instead. The man who had released the trigger dropped his gun in shock. There was a glowing green colour suddenly pouring out of Sakura's body and it was stopping the bullet from hitting Sakura. All the guards looked at her to see an odd green diamond shape on her forehead glowing and strange marks spreading across her forehead. Sakura had a shocked look on her face as she felt this new power surging through her.

"She's not human." One muttered as Sakura's body collapsed to the floor and into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke glared at every single man in the room and wrapped his arm over Sakura's shoulders. His claws wings enclosed around his form and Sakura's before he disappeared in a blurred image.

Everyone was in shock and panic now!

Sakura moaned softly as she blinked her eyes opened.

"Mou Sasuke-kun." She whispered out. Sasuke was immediately hovering over her. He stroked her cheeks telling her that he was here. "Sasuke-kun you found me." Sakura said, "I knew you would." Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Ah." He replied and then flashed a look that demanded she explained how she ended up on earth out of all places.

"I was traveling with Katsuyu when we were ambushed. I tumbled into the earth's atmosphere and altered my appearances so I won't be suspicious but then as I came down, I hit my head and then there was nothing. I couldn't remember anything!" Sakura explained.

She paused and looked around. They weren't far from the base. Soon they would have to leave. Sakura looked at her hands. Her skin was paler now, her hair was twice as soft and she felt three times as powerful. Footsteps were coming quickly towards them and Sakura urged Sasuke to get up. She gripped on his hands and smiled at him.

"We're not leaving just yet." She told him.

They surrounded them and feeling smug at how much they outnumbered them. "Surrender." One said.

"No." Sakura replied. She then turned to Sasuke and whispered to him in their native tongue, "Sasuke-kun please come out of this battle stage please." Sasuke growled at her but slowly his appearance changed again.

The humans gasped in awe as his hair shortened and turned to an ebony colour. They watched his horrible wings disappear into his back once again. They saw his skin become pale white in colour almost like snow. He was now quiet the looker.

"I have stayed here only to warn you that you are to stop this organization of yours." Sakura told them. A cocky human stepped forward with his gun in the air, "I don't think we want to!" he exclaimed before opening fire on the couple. Strikes of lightning destroyed the bullets before it could even reach them and Sakura watched as the humans stepped back slowly.

"Gomen. Sasuke-kun is very edgy today." Sakura told them, "I won't go pissing him off." To prove her point Sasuke pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly, the large red eye appeared in the sky again and all humans gasp. "We'll be going on." Sakura remarked with a smile. "Oh and by the way this 'red eye' is called the 'Sharingan' and it's a transportation system!"

Then the couple disappeared never to be seen again. Eventually, the organization was closed down and everyone was sent home and warned never to speak about anything they had witnessed here not like anyone would believe them anyway. To the rest of the words the word extraterrestrial was something that never existed.

**A/N: For some reason I hate it. Requested by CherryLittleAngel on FF/ LittleWinglessAngel on DA **


End file.
